Sword Art Online: Enter the SAO
by J. B. Royals
Summary: Join your favorite characters from SAO on a non-canon adventure that incorporates themes from the Matrix. Join the gang as they are recruited by Seiji to undertake a mission they've never experienced before. It's quite the lengthy adventure and the plot will incorporate user feedback. Are you ready to enter the SAO?


**So I'm still new to whole fanfiction community, but I like writing and so this story will be set in the SAO universe. I'm not entirely sure what direction the story will take, reader feedback positive or negative is encouraged. I will include all the main characters in the story, but it will mostly focus on Asuna, Kirito, Yui, Klein, Leafa, Lisbeth, Silica, and Sinon on their adventures after the ending of the second season, so some **** **SPOILERS**** **will be in here. A little bit of romance, some chapters might be (M+) depending on what the readers think, story will be written in first person from different character's perspective in each chapter. I'd love feedback. I do not own any characters from Sword Art Online*™ and all characters used in this story are used for fictional purposes only. Hopefully you like it, I worked really hard on it.**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Yuuki's funeral, and everyone seems to be taking it pretty well. She was a very strong girl, and I can definitely say she has inspired both me and Asuna to work harder and not be so negative about life. It's crazy how meeting one person can change the course of your life. Sometimes I wonder how things might be different if SAO was never made, if Kayaba Akihiko never created the game of death.

Sword Art Online was the world's first "deep dive" virtual reality game, where you could control your entire character in first person in a virtual world. Only 10,000 copies were released when the game was first on shelves, and almost all of them were already pre-ordered. It was revolutionary in the video-game and technology industry. I was a beta tester for the game, and got farther than anyone else in the game before the final game was released. I remember the first time I ever entered SAO. To say it was mind-blowing was an understatement, the world itself was a living and breathing representation of your wildest fantasy. The warmth of the sun, the smell of the grass and the wind blowing through your hair; it was all virtually created, a dream world that almost mirrored the real world.

It was that fateful day of launch that changed my life forever. Once everyone was logged into the game, Kayaba had told us what SAO was really about. Everyone logged into the game could not log out or remove themselves from the game. If you died in the game you died in real life. There were no respawns, or resurrection abilities of any kind, no possible way to exit the game safely unless you defeated the final boss of the game at level 100 of the castle Aincrad. Those first few days were pandemonium. People panicked, some were in disbelief and others were just lost. As for me, I was just as shocked but I knew that I had to survive.

At first, that is what it was all about for me. I met Klein and Asuna, but after the first boss fight I swore that I would become the strongest and beat the game so that everyone would be able to get home. I didn't want anyone's help, or getting in my way so I became the infamous "beater." The next few months I was head and shoulder's above the other players. I wasn't part of one of the assault guilds that worked to beat the dungeon levels, but they always somehow asked me to help them fight because I was too powerful to not get involved. It was at this time I met a guild of real life friends the Moonlit Black Cats. I helped them on a quest, and they wanted me to join them.

For the first time in SAO I felt like I belonged to something, but my biggest regret was not telling them the truth about my level. I helped them level and get stronger, but they got a little too confident and decided to take on a dungeon that was out a little out of their league. I thought that since I was so strong, if things got bad I could always reveal my true power to save them. However, something happened that day I would've never imagined. We found a secret door with a hidden treasure room, without thinking they entered and I was too choked up to tell them that it was a bad idea. At the time my true level and power was supposed to be a secret so other players wouldn't get jealous, or even worse try to interfere. I remember it painfully, the room was trapped and nobody could get out. The monsters in the room were all really powerful and it was a massacre. Sachi, she wasn't too crazy about being in the game fighting. All of them were killed, and I couldn't fight fast enough to save them.

To say that was the worst part isn't true. The hardest part was telling their guild leader who wasn't apart of our party at the time that all his best friends had died and it was because I couldn't save them. When he stepped on that ledge and jumped, I was crushed. That day I thought of ending it all myself. It was just a virtual world, but the feelings were so overwhelming it was as real as death. I hated myself for the longest time, and I still never truly forgive myself for what happened. Ironically, it was Sachi who would end up saving me. She recorded a message on Christmas day, that had she not, I may not even be alive today. After that incident I never let anyone get close to me for a long time. I would continue to fight harder and get stronger so that I could beat the game and save everyone who was like Sachi that didn't want to play the game, and just wanted to get back home.

However, the game still continued and that is when Asuna and I started to get closer. I remember the first time I truly felt a warm feeling since that awful encounter, and it was when I found a rare ingredient for a food item and the only one I knew who could make it was Asuna. She invited me over for dinner at her in game house, and for the first time in SAO I felt that it was no longer "just a virtual world." Looking back, I wish I had realized her feelings for me sooner; but I can't complain how it ended up working out. After I joined her guild, Knights of the Blood Oath, (by losing to their leader who would end up being Kayaba himself) her bodyguard tried to kill me. After she saved me, I realized that I loved her and we decided to marry.

If there was ever a time that was the definition of perfect, it would be level 22 where we bought our log house together. Those days were amazing, not only because it was the first time I realized what love was, but also because I fell in love with the two most important women in my life. Asuna, and little Yui. The first time she called me Daddy, words cannot describe. I never knew my real parents, and for as long as I can remember I was very distant from my family. Still, they loved me like any parent would; yet, until I met Yui, I never truly knew how it felt to take care of, and love, a family. Yui is an AI program, that was meant to help assess the behavioral and emotional thoughts of players as they interacted with the virtual world. However, she wasn't allowed to do her job in SAO back in those days. She was almost deleted until I saved her program to my nervegear, and now one of my life's ambitions is to bring Yui into the real world so that all of us can be a real family inside and outside the virtual world.

During those days, I had almost forgotten that SAO wasn't real. Asuna and I both wanted to believe we could live out the rest of our days there in peace; yet our real world bodies were dying since it had been almost two years that we'd been in the game. Our vacation was interrupted when we were told to report to the front lines again because the bosses were becoming much more difficult. The assault team reached level 75, and needed all the support they could get to fight the boss in that room. After the battle, we had lost 10 more players and hope was beginning to fade as everyone understood the higher levels would increase in difficulty. That's when I realized who Heathcliff, the commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath was. Kayaba Akihiko. Kayaba then made an offer that I could not refuse for revealing his identity. I could either duel him there, and if I won, would end the game and everyone could be free. If I refused, he would no longer help and go to level 100 and wait to be the last boss in the game.

I decided to fight off Heathcliff, and at first I lost the duel but Asuna sacrificed herself to spare me a final blow. Enraged, I found the willpower to overcome the game mechanics and strike Kayaba back that ended his life and defeated him. However, victory would be short lived. The game ended and everyone was logged out; except Asuna. Turns out I had to defeat another madman, except this one had no honor: Sugou Nobuyuki. I learned that Asuna was trapped in a game that copied SAO's format, called the game we all play ALfheim Online; a game where you could fly. With the help of my sister, Suguha, I was able to reach Asuna in time and save her from that creepy madman. I also discovered Kayaba someone transferred his conscious into the virtual world, before he died in SAO and he game me something called the "World Seed." At first I wasn't sure what it was, but after my friend Agil took a look at it, it was basically the blueprint for SAO. He told me I could either destroy it, or give it over to the world. With this, anyone was able to create their own fantasy world with the capabilities of SAO.

It's been over a year since all that stuff happened, and my friends and I still play together in Alfheim Online as much as we can. Those memories of the original SAO haunt me now and then, but after meeting Sinon, I learned to overcome my past and accept what had happened. Still, as much as you can accept and respect the past, it still endures as a part of you. That is why, I want to create a virtual world that is so real that anyone can build their own paradise and live there as they see fit. With technology like that, I could make Yui come to life and live a peaceful life with her and Asuna. I'm not quite sure what Asuna wants to do, but no matter what I want her to be my side forever and if I can create that world, forever is possible.

"Kirito! Kirito you bum!" a familiar voice erupted. "Kirito...?" Suguha whined.

"Yeah?" I said back, confused.

"Kirito, you dazed off again. You looked like you were thinking about something." She said, with a puzzled look.

"Oh, haha. Sorry, I was just thinking about everything that has happened lately."

"Well, I just got a text from Sinon; she said that she is all set to meet up in ALO later, are you going to come with?"

"Yeah of course! Agil isn't working tonight and Klein is working the morning shift so he'll be around too."

"What about Asuna?"

"She'll be there, though she hasn't responded to my last text I sent out. I'll send one out again to make sure."

 _Hey, are you going to be in ALO later? Everyone is going to meet up at the house around six._

Hopefully she responds to that text. In the meantime I'm going to go on my computer and look at some more forums on mechatronics. Something about Yuuki, and her medicuboid still intrigues me. Her full dive experience allowed her to experience the virtual world on much more personal basis than anyone I've known. The level of interaction between her body, and the virtual world was way above what normal people experience with the usual headsets and gear that people use.

An hour passed by, and it was almost time to meet up with everyone in ALO. Asuna hasn't responded back yet. I hope everything is alright, it's not usual for her to take so long to respond when I text her; she didn't mention she had any plans either. She said her parents were out on a business vacation, and that she'll be coming back from Setagaya to finish out our last year in school. I felt a vibration in pocket. It's from Seijirou.

 _Kirito, there is something I need to discuss with you. Once again I am in need of your assistance. At your earliest convenience, come meet up with me at the cafe._

I wonder what it could be this time. Last time, he needed me to investigate the mysterious death of players in a game called Gun Gale Online, where I met Sinon and defeated an old member of the Laughing Coffin guild, a murder guild, from SAO. Whatever it is, i'm sure it's pretty serious. he never contacts me unless it's a matter that needs attention. I guess after the GGO incident, he believes I am someone he can trust. I felt another vibration in my pocket.

 _Hey Kirito, sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. I fell asleep lol. I've been pretty tired lately studying for college entrance exams. Yeah I'll be there, it'll be nice to see everyone and relax a little bit._

That's a relief. I find myself worrying about Asuna a lot lately; I know she is a tough person but ever since that incident after SAO, I get uneasy when something's going on that i don't know about. Still, I am glad she'll be there. She is so pretty it's stupid. The fact that she cares about a guy like me is equally ridiculous, but it makes me happy. It's almost six, so I better hurry up and log in. I put on my nervegear, and link up to ALO.

No matter how many times I enter the virtual world, I am still blown away by how magnificent is. This level especially, the crystal lake and log cabin, both mesmerizing and a slice of paradise. If i ever build that virtual world I want, I imagine it will look like this.

"Daddy!" A loud high pitched voice said.

"Hi Yui! How are?" I said as she bull rushed me into a hug.

"I'm really happy now that you and Mommy are here!" She said with a big smile.

"It's nice to see you too Yui." I said with a soft smile.

"That's right, just forget about the rest of us you little tyke!" Klein said.

"Klein, how did you manage switch shifts? I thought you were on night shift for the next month?" I asked.

"Kirito man, you know the boss can't say no to me! Plus, I said that I was going to night school haha." He said with a smile.

"You're going to night school!?" I asked.

"Uh... yeah sure. I figure it'd be nice to get a job doing what I want. This technology stuff you've been working on is pretty sweet man. I wanna learn computer design and programming, so I can create my own virtual world and it will be filled with tons of beautiful babes!" He said without an ounce of shame.

"You have such inspiring ambitions." Lisbeth said in a cold, sarcastic manner.

Klein drooped his smile into a frown "You're so cold."

Lisbeth stuff her tongue out in a cheeky manner.

I walked inside the cabin holding Yui's hand. I love this place, it's so homely and peaceful. I could sit in here for hours and mostly just name or study. I come here often to play, and spend time with Yui and she also keeps me company while I study. Usually after school, all of us will come here to study and hangout as well. I noticed Asuna was standing up, looking out the window. I can't tell which hair I like more, her natural orange chestnut hair, or her skyblue variation she has in the game. Irregardless, she is the most amazing person I know. It's not just how she looks, but her personality and her skills are impressive. She is known in ALO as the berserk healer, and for good reason too. Also, before Yuuki passed away, she learned the Mother's Rosario sword technique which is an 11 hit combo. Sometimes I don't think she realizes how powerful she truly is. Still no matter what, I will always be by her side and protect her.

"Hey Kirito!" She smiled at me.

"Asuna, is everything alright?"

"Yeah; of course. It's just my Mom wants me to study really hard to get into college, and i'm kind of getting burnt out a bit. I won't give up though!"

"You know you have always have us, and Yui. She always help me with my studies."

"I know, I'm very grateful for everyone. What about you?"

"Seijirou contacted me, he wants to speak with me again. It sounded urgent so i'm going to meet up with him tomorrow."

"I wonder what it could be, if it's anything like last time you better not exclude this time." she said with a very serious tone.

"But Asuna…"

She glared at me with her stern face.

"I'm sure it's nothing too serious, but i'll keep that in mind." I said with a soft smile.

The rest of the time, we all spent hanging out just talking about what was new. Supposedly there is a new level boss coming out based on the tales of King Arthur. It sounds pretty unique, but I already have Excalibur so I wonder what the story will be? Anyways, it was fun as usual seeing everyone there just hanging out. Before I left, I hugged Yui and let her fall asleep on my shoulder. Asuna kissed her forehead and I said goodnight.

I wonder what will happen when I meet up with Seiji today. I walked into the entrance of the cafe and sat at our regular table by the window. He was already there, with his cup of tea and his hands folded.

"Good morning Kirito." He opened.

"Good Morning, Seijirou. You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Kirito, I am sorry to contact you on such short notice but I am afraid I require your assistance again."

"Assistance? What's going on?"

"I need to explain something Kirito, but you must understand that what I am about to tell you is very secretive information very few individuals know about. I trust you enough to keep our secret, and normally I would give you more time to decide on what you want to do but unfortunately time is not something we have anymore." He began.

"Secretive? What is going on?"

"Kirito, we began beta testing a new level of virtual interface based off of the data we confiscated from Sugou Nobuyuki about deep level emotional interface. Not to research mind control, but for something more useful and beneficial to society. Kirito, I will try to explain the situation as simply as possible, but before that I need to explain somethings. The world's fastest supercomputer can out process and store information much more efficiently and rapidly than the human brain. This is why virtual world technology is possible. Supercomputers are used to generate these large worlds with near hyper-realism. Even though these supercomputers can process data at levels far beyond the human brain, it cannot abstractly interpret data like the human brain."

"I know this is confusing, so to use an example. A computer can look at a painting and it will be able to tell you who painted, when it was painted, what techniques were used, and with mathematical precision recreate a perfect replica; but what it can't do is abstractly define what the painting is. Where a human can visualize the painting and reinterpret it as an emotion. Similarly, in the virtual world the computer can simulate earth like conditions. Weather patterns, gravity, light, darkness, depth etc. Yet, it cannot interpret what it feels like on a summer day, or feel the chill bite of a harsh winter wind. It can recreate it flawlessly, but in terms of abstract concepts it is not able to recreate these emotions."

"How can that be though? Yui understands emotion, and even feels emotion." I interjected.

"Yui only reflects the emotional response, creating the emotion based on what the emotion is supposed to convey. It's like hollow empathy, if Yui sees someone happy then she will recreate that happiness in the way it usually displayed; if Yui sees a situation where people are intended to be sad or remorseful she will relay a similar response; but she cannot actively feel this emotion, only convey how she perceives it. Think of it this way, Yui can identify love because it is a word used to explain an occurrence. The meaning is how she interprets the data that surrounds the situation, it is only an interpretation. Where as you interpret it in a literal and abstract way, knowing that a situation is love but also the abstract complexity that it is a certain love you feel."

"So, Yui only imitates emotion? Because she watched several people experience emotional feelings during SAO and learned to imitate it. I see. Yui wouldn't know what an impulse is, or basic instinct then. She wouldn't be compelled to give into natural desire or want, because she has never felt the deeper emotional concept." I replied.

"Exactly. So when Sugou Noboyuki was extracting data from human brains to understand how to control emotions, he failed to see what this information could lead to that would benefit humanity. I know it's morbid to use this data that was acquired but illicit means, but that can't be changed. However, since we have the data we can use it for better purposes.

"And what purpose was that?" I asked.

"To create the world's first living computer." He said bluntly.

"What!? What do you mean!?" I whispered loudly.

"With the data we recovered, we were able to see exactly how a brain interprets data and relay's it into emotional feelings. Understanding these connections required a deeper level of focus. Micro interpretation on a meticulous level. With this, we were able to not only design an artificial intelligence that could replicate and reciprocate emotion, but interpret it abstractly. Again, when a human experiences anxiety their heart tightens up, their blood pressure rises and their brain becomes more paranoid and hyper active. Understanding this process, we were able to implant into the A.I how to recreate these emotions from basic stimuli by copying the patterns we saw from the data."

"So you succeeded then?"

"Precisely." He answered.

"But... there is a problem." I said hesitantly.

"Kirito, when science reaches a new plane of technology that has never been explored. things happen that you couldn't have expected. We earnestly tried to account for all the things that could've possibly gone wrong. However, something happened we did not expect. We did create a "living computer" in a virtual world that is sealed off from the rest of the virtual world network; in order contain the A.I in case it went rogue. We don't want a skynet disaster or anything like that. However, the A.I we created has the mind of child. Why this is, we still aren't sure. We gave it the ability to recreate emotion at a very complex level, and we gave it information to use a base construct for it's knowledge. We sent in 10 scientists who worked on the project to interact with it, and record their conversations with it. It was working well, until one day the A.I decided to capture these scientists and now holds them against their will in that virtual realm."

"But why can't you just unplug them? Or manually log them out?" I asked.

"Interaction on that deep of level, goes further than any virtual technology on the market. Even the medicuboid. To achieve that deep intimate knowledge of emotion, the interaction with the brain had to be equally as deep. Their conscious is tied to the virtual world, unlike normal virtual world's; everything the brain perceives in that world is so surreal, like a living dream. It harvest's the ability to create emotional connections like a dream. Imagine how you feel after experiencing a nightmare. With that deep of an emotional connection, if either of them were to perceive their death in that world, their brain would believe that they died. Literally, the connection is so deep that unlike the nervegear which sends radiation to the brain like it did in SAO, this sends signals to brain directly. If that path is terminated on such a deep level within the brain, it would permanently cut off all interaction at that level rendering only the most basic functions operable. Literally, you would be in a permanent vegetative state."

"What!? That's insane." I gasped.

"Yes, as I said we could not account for all the things that could've gone wrong. For some reason the A.I wants to play a game. The only message it told us is that it want to play a game. If we don't comply, he will kill the scientists he has hostage. He understands complex emotions, and knows how they work. He is playing on our sympathy and also stressing urgency. He says we have one week to find players or they die. This is most troubling."

"So why do you need me? This sounds dangerous."

"Kirito, I know it's asking a lot; but you're capabilities within the virtual world are uncanny. Nobody we know of has the understanding and abilities you have. You are our proverbial 'only hope.' We want you to lead a task force we've built to enter into this world, and play this game that it has created and win. You've done it before, three times now. Nobody has the experience you do. We are again willing to compensate you greatly for this, and even though it is incredibly risky we aren't sure if we can successfully beat this computers game without an experienced individual in our corner."

I was shocked by what he said. This whole conversation did not turn out as I expected. This was so much to take on.

"Who are these task-force members? How many are their?" I asked.

"Including you, we can send seven players in." He replied.

"How do I know I can trust them? How do I know their capabilities?" I asked.

"They don't have the experience you do, but they are familiar with the virtual world. They don't know about the mission yet, we are waiting for your response before we begin."

"This sounds pretty dangerous, I need some time to think about it. Can I have some time to think about it?" I asked.

"We will give you one day to give your answer. That's all we can spare. Please Kirito, we need your help." He said sympathetically.

"Thank you for the tea." I said, as I slowly got up.

I'm not sure what to do. This sounds extremely dangerous, but I have beaten two games before. What's more, this technology sounds like what I need to understand how to create a real living virtual world. I can't believe what they've done. It's so mind boggling it's hard to process it all. I don't know if I should tell the others, they were all pretty upset last time I didn't tell them. I am not sure what I should do. I want to help, but I don't know if I can. This sounds like new territory to me, but I can't say I am not intrigued.

 _Kirito, I know it was such short notice that I laid all of this on you. I forgot to mention something to you before you left. There are mechanics to this virtual world that will be very new to you, so if you decide to go through with this then I will explain more. Also, this taskforce you'll be going in with; if you have any alternatives you want to bring in with you that you feel more compatible and comfortable with; i'd highly encourage it. However, since you are going to be the leader of this team; it is entirely your call. I hope to hear from you soon._

* * *

 **I know I left out some stuff, mostly from the second season but I didn't just want write a summary of the plot and there are several reasons why I wrote this recap. For all you writers out there (and I don't claim to be an expert) this helps both the writer and the reader by doing this. 1.) It helps me, the writer, understand how I want to write out the story (kinda like a warmup and reference point) 2.) It establishes an emotional base for the reader to help transition from what you know, to the new non original canon story line. 3.) It's easier to build upon an already set and established foundation. 4.) It brings readers to familiar territory so that you can recall the emotional events you may have forgotten about if you aren't a superfan and watched the series a million times.**

* * *

 **Tell me what you guys think so far, I know it's kinda long and mostly a summary but it's a start and hopefully I can pump out new chapters on a frequent basis. Also, I'd like to try and have user input, since I don't write for profit, that way you the readers can get a little nod for your ideas by incorporating them into the story. Thanks a bunch! I already got half the second chapter penned out!**


End file.
